The Wedding of Drama
by fluffypuppy99
Summary: When Emily agrees to marry Mike, he thinks everything is puppies and butterflies  aka good .  Suddenly, drama begins to spill and his wedding is on broken glass and rocks.  Will their wedding continue or cancel onworth?
1. The Prospal

**AN: hey everyone! This story is for Memily fans, so if you don't like it, don't read it :T Anywho, this is my second Memily story i've written. (My first was called Skyway Avenue. Please go read it if you haven't already :) Plus, this story is dedicated to yougotburned because she requested it :D So, Enjoy :)**

The Wedding of Drama

Mike walked around town, looking for the best jewelry stores he could find. Mike was thinking about proposing to his girlfriend Emily because they have been together for 3 years, not including the 2 years they've known eachother. Mike felt like they were ready to become serious and that their relationship should be taken to the next level.

After walking about 1 more mile, he stopped a store called "Jewels of the Century". Mike decided to go see what they had and walked across the street. When he walked in, he was amazed at all the variety of jewelry this store offered. The store clerk saw him and came to him. "Excuse sir, may I help you?"

"Uh, yeah. I was looking for a engagment ring for my girlfriend." Mike said, still looking around the place.

"Ah, of course. I have just what you want, please follow me." the clerk said, leading Mike to a counter. "Pick any of these and they will be perfect."

Mike looked carefully for the right one until his eyes landed on a ring that would be absolutely perfect for proposing to Emily. "I'll take that one." Mike pointed down at the ring.

When the clerk took it out, he offered, "Will that be all?"  
>Mike nodded, "Yupp, probably all I can afford anyway."<p>

"Ok sir, that will be $5,000. Would you like to pay that in check or credit card?"

Mike felt like his eyes just popped out of his head. "5,000 dolloars? Are you serious?"

"Yes sir. That is correct." the clerk smiled.

After a while of thinking, Mike pulled out his wallet and mummered, "Emily, you better be worth this."

It was late at night and Mike set up a special dinner just for him and Emily. It was the night he was going to propose to her and he wanted it perfect. He made Mia and Kevin go out on a date, even though they didn't really want to. He convinced Mentor to have a 'father and son' bonding time with Jayden and Antonio, even though they weren't his sons. All Mike wanted was everyone out.

Mike set up the dinner outside on the patio, lanterns hanging, soft music playing, and food cooked by Antonio. The moon and stars were out, so Mike took that as a good sign.

Mike lead Emily to the patio, his hands covering her eyes. "Mike, are we there yet?"

"We're almost there." After a few more feet, Mike uncovered his hand from her eyes. "Here we are."

Emily's eyes travelled everywhere in amazement on how beautiful this place looked. "Wow Mike! I never knew you could be the romantic type!"

"Well, I just wanted to make this night special." Mike said, blushing.

"How so?"

"You'll see." Mike winked as he pulled out her chair.

While they were eating, Mike couldn't stop looking at Emily. Emily couldn't look blushing everytime Mike looked at her. When they finished eating, Mike found this the perfect time. Coming around to Emily's side and getting down on one knee, he proposed, "Em, I've known you for about 5 years now, and we've been dating for 3 of those years. We have had wonderful and fun times together, even though some of those times we fought. But in the end, we somehow always seemed to make them up. I've never met a girl like you, so I want to keep you forever. So, Emily Anne Pirtle, will you marry me?"

While Mike was giving his little speech, Emily was crying through the whole time. Nodding quickly, Emily cried out, "Yes, yes, yes!" Emily jumped out of her seat and hugged Mike to death. Emily then took his face into her hands and whispered, "I've always felt the same way." At that, Emily's lips touched Mike's lips; so passionate, so fragile.

As Mike planned out, everything was perfect. But little did he know that everything he was planning out for wedding wouldn't be as perfect as he thought... not one bit.

**AN: ok, please tell me you all liked this chapter :))) Anyone want me to continue? If so, please please PLEASE review! :D **

**Peace out :3**


	2. Messy Wedding Planning

**AN: hey guys, so sorry that i haven't updated :'( please forgive me but my life is very busy and its hard to find time to write any more stories anymore.**

**Anyway, I hope you liked this chapter! Enjoy :)**

Chapter 2: Messy Wedding Planning

"Now Mia, you know my wedding has to be perfect or it might as well be on a volcano." Emily joked.

"Don't worry, Em. I'll make sure it's every thing you have ever dreamed of. It's always been a dream of mine to plan a wedding." Mia smiled.

Emily giggled, "Yea, that and being in the wedding. Like, the bridal part of it."

Emily and Mia were sitting in the meeting room, planning out every detail that would make Emily's wedding something she would never forget. Just then, Mike came in with a soda in one hand, and a brownie in the other. "Hey ladies, planning the wedding?"  
>Emily looked up and a smile appeared across her face. She jumped up from her chair and skipped happily over to her fiancee. "Honey, you know you also have to help plan our wedding. You're part of this too you know; unless you decided to drop out."<p>

"Of course not, but I'm alittle busy with something at the moment babe." Mike said, hinting towards the soda and brownie he was eating.

Emily rubbed his arm softly, shaking her head slowly. "Ok sweetie, go and eat your brownie and soda. But promise me you'll help plan?"

"Wouldn't miss it for the world." Mike chuckled, happy to see the bright smile appear back on Emily's face. Suddenly, Mike heard Ji calling his name from the hall. "Well, that Ji. I guess I must go see what the fuss is about. See ya later." Mike kissed Emily on her cheek and ran to the sound of Ji's roaring voice.

When Emily got back to Mia, Mia sighed in happiness. "You two are, like, the perfect couple. Makes me jealous that you'll live a fairytale, when I have nobody."

"That's not true. Hey, I noticed that Kevin seems to have a thing for you." Emily hinted, nudging her arm in Mia's rib.

"Kevin? No, we're just friends." Mia disagreed.

"Yeah, for now."

Mia narrowed her eyes at Emily. "Shut up and let's get back to work." Emily giggled and continued to work with Mia.

* * *

><p>It was late at night and Emily decided to stay up late to sign up a few more things about her wedding.<p>

Suddenly, she heard footsteps coming to the meeting room, thinking it was Mike. She was about to try and collect everything up until she saw that it was Jayden.

"Oh, thank goodness. I thought it was Mike at first. I didn't want him to see these secret plans I set up for him; don't you tell a soul about it! Dang it, already said to much."

Jayden chuckled as he keep over to sit next to her. "So what are these secret plans?"

Emily quickly covered them up before he even got a glance at them. "You already know to much. Don't push it."

Jayden held up his hands in surrender. "Ok, ok; I won't. So, I see you're excited to be marrying Mike?"

"Yes, so excited. I feel like he's the one for me and I'm ready for us to take it to the next level." Emily smiled, picking at her shirt subconsciously.

Jayden looked down and mumbled, "I'm not."

"What'd you say?" Emily asked.

Looking up, Jayden set his eyes locked in hers. It wasn't meant to happen, but it did. Jayden suddenly had the motive to make a move on her, so he did. He launched himself to her, kissing her roughly and fast. Emily found her hands roaming all around him, until reality hit her. She pushed him off her, her face feel with reddness.

"What the heck? Jayden, why did you do that? You know I'm about to get married!"

"You liked it, you were getting all into it." Jayden replied back.

"Yeah, until I realized what was happening. Jay, I love Mike now. You need to understand that." Emily pushed some strands out of her hair, trying to fix the messyness of it.

Jayden sighed, "Why? What does he have that I don't? Whatever it is, I'll do whatever you want to be that guy Mike is. All I want is you, please!"

Emily huffed in aggravation. "Mike is his own person, no one can ever be like him; no even you. Plus, what me and you had; it was temporary. What me and Mike has is eternal."

"But..."

"No buts Jay!" Emily interrupted him. "You need to keep this quiet. Even though we had a secret relationship back then isn't going to mean we'll have one again; especially now of all times."

"Emily, I love you..."

"Jayden, you know that saying. 'If you really love someone, let them go.' Well let me go if you truely love me. Doesn't mean I'll love you back to just do it." As Emily was saying this, her voice began crackeling.

Jayden noticed that Emily was about to cry, so he try to comfort her. Emily hissed at him, "Leave Jayden! You've already done enough."

Knowing how Emily was, Jayden left the meeting and went to back. Just as he was passing the shadows of the halls, he didn't notice a figure hiding in the dark. As soon as Jayden went into his room, the figure stepped out to reveal itself; Antonio. He had heard the whole conversation between Emily and Jayden; now if anything were to happen, he would be a witness.

**AN: hopefully you liked this chapter :) I told, its going to have alot of drama, just saying. Please please please review so i know how you liked it :D **

**Peaceness :3**


End file.
